


[podfic] The Choir Invisible by Ferritin4

by werebear



Series: Podfics by werebear [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Ghosts, Horror, M/M, Paranormal Investigators, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebear/pseuds/werebear
Summary: “I think I’m a ghost savant,” Marc-André said under his breath, the day after they met. “I’m the Cesar Millan of ghosts. I’m a ghost whisperer.”“Wasn’t that a shitty television show?” Kris said. “And no you’re fucking not; anyone can talk to me. I’m dead, not deaf.”[Podfic]
Relationships: Marc-Andre Fleury/Kris Letang
Series: Podfics by werebear [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] The Choir Invisible by Ferritin4

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Choir Invisible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432428) by [Ferritin4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferritin4/pseuds/Ferritin4). 

**Text:** [The Choir Invisible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432428)

**Author:** [Ferritin4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferritin4/pseuds/Ferritin4)

**Reader:** [werebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebear)

**Length:** 45 minutes

**Stream or Download:** [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/usk5jc61qdbddr98k5rin9p8xc24yo39)

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite hockey fics, from back before I was even into hockey, and it was a joy to record. 
> 
> Come say hello on tumblr! I’m a co-mod on [knifeshoeoreofight](http://knifeshoeoreofight.tumblr.com), or you can talk to me on my fic blog [werebearish](http://werebearish.tumblr.com).


End file.
